Enterprise applications can be dependent on various teams and policies of those teams. Such limitations results in edge-based development, where policies, libraries, and permissions often have to be worked into the development of any one component. This can require considerable cooperation and effort on the various teams. Furthermore, since the operation and policies of the system are inter-dependent, making any changes can necessitate costly updates to associated components. As another limitation, if a policy is not enforced within an application then there may exist loopholes that can compromise policy compliance. For example, if a library outside of the scope of the platform is used, there may be a way to operate outside of policy compliance. Thus, there is a need in the platform as a service field to create a new and useful system and method for transforming inter-component communications through semantic interpretation. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.